parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Freedom Squad: Cosmics on Two Earths/Transcript
This is a Transcript for Freedom Squad: Cosmics on Two Earths Trailer (Power Rangers In Space by Ron Wasserman Plays) * Lionsgate * H-Brothers * Reel FX * Saban Brans Transcript * (Opening Amour Zone by Taro Koboyashi) * Lionsgate * H-Brothers * Reel FX * Saban Brans * Freedom Squad: Cosmics on Two Earths * (At the hall of Slave Masters Gek and Pabbie is going to get the Realm Trigger) * Gek: I set the alarms to go silent. * Pabbie: Serves you right! * Gek and Pabbie found the Realm Trigger * Pabbie: The Realm Trigger * Gek: Now it's our chance * Gek and Pabbie noticed the alarm beeps * Gek and Pabbie are running away from Dean Hardscrabble and Shadowborg * Kat Hillard: It's Morphin Time! * Kat Hillard: Pink Ranger Power! * Kat Morphs Into the Pink Ranger * Pabbie freezes the door * Pink Ranger: Thanks Pabbie * Gek: It won't slow down for long * Pabbie: It's not gonna slow them down at all * Pabbie staying * Gek: WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR?!?! HURRY!!! * Pink Ranger: ON IT! * Pabbie: It's time to get serious, Gek * Gek: No we can make it together. * Pabbie: Will you two get out of here it's time for me to get finished what I started * Dean Hardscrabble and Shadowborg attacks Pabbie * Pabbie: You two what can I say? * Pink Ranger: Let's Hope Pabbie knows what he's doing * Dean Hardscrabble stabs Pabbie with a sword * Pabbie: I'm down to my last magic, this one will kill you. * The Bomb explodes when Pabbie, Dean Hardscrabble and Shadowborg dies * Gek: So long old friend. * Dark Rockerman: GEK! * The Slave Masters are about approach to Gek * Dark Rockerman: You think you can hide from my X-Ray Vision? * Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto: Yeah no sweating mate. * Gek: I gonna finish the job but not just yet. * Gek goes to another dimension * Freedom Squad: Cosmics on Two Earths Meanwhile in tyler's house at acmetropolis the gang are eating pizza * Tyler Klause: Who Orderd the peporoni and ice cream * Minako Aino: I Want some sausage and rock out * Adagio: And Give Me a Slice of Anchovies and Peanut Butter * Gek Enters Tyler's House * Gek: Hello, Freedom Squad. * Adagio: OH MY HECK!!!! IS THAT GEK?!?! * Tommy Oliver: Is he a bad guy? * Ultraman: I detected something to him, he's telling the truth. * Tyler Klause: What do you want? * Gek: I want you guys to believe me. * Bodi: Your organs are reversed. * Darma: And your heart at the wrong side. * Servo: I think our Linnux is still in prison. * Minako Aino: Yeah I Think He Is. * Gek: You guys shall know I'm the surviving member of the Freedom Squad from the parallel universe. * Adam Park: I Think We Belive You. * Tyler Klause: We Do Belive You I Think. * Gek: And there's the supervillain team are called the Slave Masters which they follow orders to destroy with their hearts and which they never listen to people. * Adagio: Don't Worry Gek We'll Take Care of Them * Gek: Let's use the Realm Trigger After all we are the freedom squad. * All: Yeah! * Gek: Let's do this. * Adam Park: Wait! * Billy Cranston: Let us come with you guys. * Aisha Campbell: It'll Get Quick Much Faster * Tommy Oliver: Thanks You Can Come Too * Minako Aino: Im Goin With Tyler * Adam Park: Let's Go Pay A visit to the Slave Masters. * Gek and the Freedom Squad goes to the portal to the parallel version of Acmetropolis. * Gek and the Freedom squad arrive in the parallel version of Acmetropolis. * Rockerman: Wow this is a parallel version of the city that I went there. * Minako Aino: Yeah and this looks like a version of tyler's home acmetropolis * Tyler Klause: Hey Look There's Kaori Wakana and Yuriko and They're Chickens? * Kaori Oda: Buck, Buck, Buck, buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, buck, buck,buck. buck, buck. buck. * Wakana Otaki: Buck Buck Buck Bawk Bawk bawk Buck buck buck buck buck. * Yuriko Kaida: Buck, buck, buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, buck, Buck, Buck, Buck, Bakawk! * Kaori Oda: Kaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaw!!!!!!! * Minako Aino: Ok That's weird * Gek: Rockerman, let's find your parallel version of you. * Rockerman: Okay. * Gek and Rockerman came to the stop of the building. * Gek: Dark Rockerman I know you can hear bring your sour butt out here or we'll come in and get you! * The Parallel version of Ozzie * Gek: WHERE'S YOUR FRIEND?!?! * Evil Ozzie: He ain't here! * Gek: We can take care of Dark Rockerman's Buddy * Rockerman and Gek handles Evil Ozzie * Rockerman: I don't wanna hurt you Ozzie. * Gek calls Dark Rockerman and then Dark Rockerman * Dark Rockerman: Feeling Rocky, Gek? I'm the baddest of the bad. * Gek: (Holding a blue nightmare crystal which is Dark Rockerman's Weakness) I got you a present. * Meanwhile at the other part of the parrellel version of acmetropolis the other freedom squad was looking for Lord Drakon * Tyler Klause: Come On! * Tyler, Minako, Adam, Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Tommy We're Looking for the Slave Masters * Adam park: Just Like Gek Said the Preimiters Quiet * Tommy Oliver: Yeah A Little Too Quiet. * Rocky Desantos: Come On. * Billy Cranston: Ok. * Tyler, Minako, Adam Rocky, Aisha, Billy, and Tommy We're In Position in part of the Alley. * The Freedom Squad noticed Gek is weaken Dark Rockerman with Blue Nightmare Crystal * Billy Cranston Laughs * Billy Cranston: It's Morphin Time! * Billy Cranston: Triceratops! * Billy Went to fight the Foot Ninjas * Tyler Klause: Henshin! * Tyler Inserts the Kabuto Zecter into the Rider Belt * Kabuto Zecter: Henshin! * Tyler Becomes Kamen Rider Kabuto. * Kamen Rider Kabuto: Now's My Chance. * Kamen Rider Kabuto Flicks the Horn on His Zecter and His Cast armor is Opened into Parts * Kamen Rider Kabuto Grabs the Horn of His Zecter * Kamen Rider Kabuto: Cast Off! * Kamen Rider Kabuto Pulls the Zecter Horn back strongly * Kabuto Zecter: Cast Off! * The Cast Armor Pulls off and Kabuto Becomes Rider Form and The Hercules Beetle Horn is on His Helmet * Kabuto Zecter: Change Beetle! * Kamen Rider Kabuto: That Should Hold them Down for a While Now Let's go See how Rockerman and Gex are Doing. * Gek and Rockerman defeats Dark Rockerman and Evil Ozzie * Dark Rockerman: YOU'LL REGRET THIS!!! * Gek: You're just the supervillain that we looking for. * The Musicians of Rock and Roll Park cheers for Gek and the Freedom Squad * Dark Rockerman and Evil Ozzie are sent to jail with Blue Nightmare Crystal * Rockerman: They are so proud of us! * Kaori oda Pecks Kamen Rider Kabuto in the arm * Minako Aino: Hey Hand's Off My Boyfriend You Chicken! * Kamen Rider Kabuto feeds kaori oda seeds * Kaori Oda: Buck Buck Buck Buck * Kaori Pecks the Seeds * Kamen Rider Drake: Guys * Kamen Rider Kabuto: What is it? * Kamen Rider Drake noticed Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto arrived * Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto: I Got a Score To Settle with you Kamen Rider! * Kamen Rider Kabuto: Let's Get TO IT! * Kabuto and Dark Kabuto: CLOCK UP! * Clock Up Pad: Clock up! * Kamen Rider Kabuto and Dark Kabuto Move at supersonic speed as time slows down * Servo and Sigma noticed Glitch-X had appeared out of nowhere * Glitch-X: Hello parallel versions of me! * Servo: WHO ARE YOU?!?! * Glitch-X: I am glitch x the virus of the alternate acmetropolis my orders are to exterminate you once and for all! * Servo: Bring It! * Servo and Sigma Fight Glitch X * Meanwhile Kamen Rider Kabuto, and Kamen Rider Drake are Fighting Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto as Time Slows Down. * Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto won * Kamen Rider Kabuto Lands on the Ground * Sailor Venus: KAMEN RIDER KABUTO! * Sailor Venus Runs to Concious Kamen Rider Kabuto * Sailor Venus: YOU'LL PAY FOR HURTING HIM * Sailor Venus Energizes her Attack * Sailor Venus: CRESENT BEAM * Sailor Venus's Cresent Beam Hits Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto which Makes him Land on the Ground * Kamen Rider Drake calls the Freedom Squad Members * Ultraseven: You guys are in big trouble * Lady Merla: THE FREEDOM SQUAD!!! * Captain Police: LET'S TAKE THEM DOWN!!!!!!! * All: YES CAPTIAN POLICE!!!! * The Freedom Squad Does there Final Attack to Destroy the Slave Masters * Glitch-X goes to Earth-6789 * Servo: GLITCH-X GOT AWAY!!!!! * Sigma: Don't Worry Servo Im Sure We'll Get Him Someother Day * Gek: No! Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto will create a portal * Kamen Rider Kabuto: Not If We Have Anything to Say About It Come on Kamen Rider Drake! * Kamen Rider Drake: Right! * Kamen Rider Kabuto and Drake Jump up to Fight Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto from Opening the Portal * Dark Kabuto creates a portal to Earth-6789 * Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto: Catch Me if You Can * Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto Jumps Through the Portal to Earth-6789 * Kamen Rider Kabuto and Drake Follow Dark Kabuto to Earth-6789 * Servo goes into the portal to Earth-6789 with Kamen Riders Kabuto and Drake * Glitch-X: No more debate, it can cause me cancer * Servo fights Glitch-X * Meanwhile on Earth-6789 Kamen Riders Drake and Kabuto Fight Dark Kabuto * Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto dies when he's out of powers * Kamen Rider Kabuto: Now's Our Chance * Kamen Rider Kabuto Presses the Zecter Buttons * Kabuto Zecter: 1,! 2,! 3,! * Kamen Rider Drake: Rider Shooting * Kamen Rider Kabuto: Rider Kick! * Kamen Rider Kabuto Pulls Zecter Horn Back * Drake Zecter: Rider Shooting * Kabuto Zecter: Rider Kick! * There New Final Attack destroyed Kamen Rider Dark Kabuto * Kamen Rider Kabuto: I Win * Glitch-X Dies in the explosion While Drake and Kabuto do there Final Attack * Servo: We saved the world! * Police Officers arrests The Slave Masters * Kamen Riders Kabuto and Drake arrived back to alternate acmetropolis * Kamen Rider Kabuto: Let's Go Home * Kaori Oda: Buck!, Buck! * The Freedom Squad Uses the Realm Trigger to Open a Portal back to Acmetropolis * The Freedom Squad Jumps throough the portal back to acmetropolis * The Freedom Squad saying goodbye to Gek * Gek: Farwell Freedom Squad * Tyler Klause: Goodbye Gek. * Gek uses the Realm Trigger and goes back to alternate acmetropolis * Minako Aino: So Who's Ready for Pizza * Adagio: I Am * Tyler and Minako: Yes! Credits * Leo Howard as Tyler Klause * Cherami Leigh as The Voice of Minako Aino * Luke Wilson as Bodi/Rockerman * Mae Whitman as Darma/Rockergirl * Steve Cardenas as Rocky DeSantos/Red Ranger * Johnny Yong Bosch as Adam Park/Black Ranger * David Yost as Billy Crantson/Blue Ranger * Karan Ashley as Aisha Campbell/Yellow Ranger * Katherine Sutherland as Kat Hillard/Pink Ranger * Jason David Frank as Tommy Oliver/White Ranger * Matthew Lawrence as Servo * Bryce Papenbrook as Sigma * Jim Brynes as Ultraman * Doug Stone as Dragonborg * Gene Holiday as Fireborg * Richard Epcar as Lightningborg * Barbara Goodson as Ladyborg * as Gek * as Dash Parr * as Violet Parr